


A Dirty Secret

by mylittleheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleheichou/pseuds/mylittleheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time was because Levi was drunk. The second time was because Eren had kicked Levi out and he had nowhere else to go. The third time, Levi stopped making excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dirty Secret

He hadn't intended to get caught. Best case scenario, he'd get caught by his friend Hanji, who would shout it to the heavens. Worst case scenario, he'd be caught by Eren and possibly lose the love of his life. All because of a stupid secret and an in-the-closet 32 year old homosexual;.

But like any secret goes, some of them don't last long. Recently, the more Eren and Levi argued, about the silliest things; Eren not putting the dishes away after using them, Levi being too aggressive and demanding about what he wanted, the closer Levi and Erwin got. The two were already friends but Erwin had become a strong solid whenever Eren and Levi fought. One night things went a little too far.

The first time was because Levi was drunk. The second time was because Eren had kicked Levi out and he had nowhere else to go. The third time, Levi stopped making excuses.

The fourth time, Eren hadn't planned on coming back, after storming out to cool off, and finding his fiancé under his commander. Everything seemed to go slow after that and Levi could't begin to feel remorse at the amount of hurt in Eren's teal eyes. Levi had never once thought about how Eren would feel, mainly because he didn't intend on this becoming a regular thing with Erwin.

The tall blond removed himself from hovering Levi and began fixing his tie, The sound of satin sliding into shape is the only thing breaking the overpowering silence. Levi couldn't take his eyes away from Eren.

He swallows dryly, watching his fiancé in the doorway, waiting for a scream, an outburst, anything except that blank yet emotional stare in his eyes. When nothing comes, Eren makes his way through the living room and up the stairway, returning with a packed suitcase. His nose and eyes are red and Levi can tell he'd been crying.

"I'm going to stay with Armin for a while," he says in a broken voice almost too soft for Levi to take.

Levi sits dumbfounded on the couch, hair and clothes disheveled from Erwin. 

The blond grips Levi's knee tightly. "You've fucked up".


End file.
